Missed You
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#LibrettoNoUta] Menceritakan tentang Sanchai yang sangat merindukan kekasihnya, Dao Ming Se yang telah pergi jauh darinya tanpa memberinya kabar.


**Missed You**

 **Disclaimer: Meteor Garden produced by Comic Ritz International Production. I don't take any profit with this story.**

 **Lagu yang dipilih: BE5T – Long Distance.**

 **Interpretasi tema: Kerinduan adalah hal biasa dalam hubungan jarak jauh. Namun, apakah kita bisa menahan kerinduan tersebut jika sang tercinta tak memberikan kita kabar satu kata pun? Kita memang tak bisa menahan rindu dengan mudah namun, kita bisa melampiaskan kerinduan itu dengan cara apa pun. Salah satunya adalah dengan memandang figura foto orang yang kita rindukan atau menatap langit biru sambil membayangkan senyuman orang yang kita rindukan. Mungkin, dengan cara seperti itu kita bisa melampiaskan kerinduan kita kepada dirinya. Apakah masih belum bisa kita menahan kerinduan tersebut? Mungkin dengan mengirim pesan melalui pesawat kertas kita bisa melampiaskannya meskipun mustahil untuk dibalas kembali.**

 **Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Menceritakan tentang Sanchai yang sangat merindukan kekasihnya, Dao Ming Se yang telah pergi jauh darinya tanpa memberinya kabar.**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang kecil di sebuah apartemen, terlihat ada seorang gadis berambut panjang tampak duduk termenung di sudut kamarnya. Kedua tangannya tampak erat memegang sebuah bingkai foto yang menggambarkan dirinya dan kekasihnya yang begitu tampan. Matanya tampak menatap sendu bingkai foto tersebut, seolah ada kerinduan yang sangat dalam saat memandangi foto tersebut.

Gadis itu bernama Sanchai, yang saat ini tengah bersedih karena kekasihnya tengah berada di luar negeri dan belum kunjung kembali. Taukah Dao Ming Se bahwa dirinya teramat bersedih karena kepergiannya 2 tahun yang lalu? Lebih bersedih lagi saat Sanchai tahu kalau Dao Ming Se belum memberikan kabar sampai saat ini.

Gadis itu menghela napas dan menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar setetes dari kelopak mata bawahnya.

"Dao Ming Se, sudah 2 tahun kau pergi dan kenapa kau belum menghubungiku sampai saat ini? Aku merindukanmu tahu," rengek Sanchai.

Gadis itu kembali menatap foto dirinya dan kekasihnya dengan sendu. Air mata di kedua kelopak matanya tampak ingin menetes membasahi pipinya namun, Sanchai terus menerus berusaha untuk menahan agar air mata tersebut tidak tumpah. Sanchai tidak ingin menjadi cengeng hanya untuk saat ini.

Sanchai pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut di atas nakas. Gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirai jendela itu lebar-lebar , membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan menyinari kamarnya yang kecil itu. Matanya menatap ke arah langit dan membayangkan Dao Ming Se yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Ah, iya benar-benar merindukan senyuman Dao Ming Se?

"Dao Ming Se, aku merindukan senyummu," lirih Sanchai sambil menatap langit yang mulai memudar cerahnya.

Sanchai kembali menghela napas saat sinar matahari tersebuut mulai memudar, ia seperti melihat Dao Ming Se yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Gadis itu pun menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan lirih. Ia merindukan Dao Ming Se, sangat teramat merindukan Dao Ming Se.

Sanchai pun mengambil kertas kosong dan pulpen yang berada di atas nakas, lalu ia pun menulis sesuatu di dalam kertas tersebut. Ya, Sanchai ingin mencurahkan semua kerinduannya terhadap Dao Ming Se yang berada nun jauh di sana.

 _Dear Dao Ming Se,_

 _Apa kabarmu di sana kekasihku? Kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum menghubungiku? Apakah kau sudah melupakanku?_

 _Dao Ming Se, di Taipei aku sangat merindukan hadirmu di sisimu. Aku ingin sekali kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama seperti saat kita masih sering berdua dahulu namun, rasanya keinginanku rasanya sulit untuk kucapai karena kita berada di tempat yang berbeda._

 _Dao Ming Se, apakah kau masih ingat pertemuan kita pertama kali dahulu? Saat itu, aku yang kesal melemparimu dengan es krim. Aku sangat kesal dengan sifatmu yang dulu suka menindas orang lain tetapi, saat ini aku senang apabila mengingatnya. Karena darimu aku mendapatkan pelajaran berharga, bahwa setiap manusia akan berubah ke arah yang lebih baik._

 _Dao Ming Se, kenapa kau seolah melupakanku? Apakah kau masih mengingat dan mencintaiku? Aku harap iya karena di sini aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu kembali padaku. Meskipun kau tidak membalas surat ini, aku tetap berharap kau baik-baik saja di sana._

 _Yang sangat mencintaimu,_

 _San Chai._

Usai menuliskan surat tersebut, Sanchai tersenyum seraya melipat kertas tersebut menjadi bentuk pesawat. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela di mana baru saja ia menatap langit lewat sana. Sanchai pun membuka penutup jendela tersebut hingga angin malam masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap langit seraya menerbangkan pesawat kertas tersebut. Dalam pesawat kertas yang berisi surat tersebut, Sanchai berharap suatu saat Dao Ming Se akan membaca dan membalasnya.

 _Aku merindukanmu, Dao Ming Se dan akan selalu merindukanmu._

 **-TAMAT-**


End file.
